Ravens and Crows
by IvyPetry
Summary: Fic traduzida de 'Majestic Stardust'/ A vida de Akiza está aos pedaços. Primeiro, ela se mistura com o imortal "Raven King" e seu inimigo, Crow, mas agora os três estão lutando para parar Godwin, Jack, e Anthony de alcançarem seus objetivos malignos.


**"Into chapter to the story. It'll get better as I go on.**

**You'll see." - MaryRose Szurley**

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Akiza estava tão perto da borda. Seu coração batia loucamente em seu peito, o perigo se aproximando dela tão rapidamente. Era essa, sua última chance de sobreviver. Envolvida em um duelo fervente com um misterioso estranho encapuzado; Akiza não tinha escolha a não ser vencer. Perder significaria uma queda catastrófica sobre a borda e ...

"Não! Foco Akiza! Você pode ganhar isso, você só tem que acreditar!" Eu balancei a cabeça violentamente para afastar qualquer pensamento de um fim trágico.

"Você vai duelar ou ficar aí esperando que eu o termine?" o estranho perguntou impacientemente das sombras.

A única parte dele que era visível era o seu corpo. Ele usava uma capa negra com o capuz cobrindo seus olhos. O homem tinha uns belo musculos porque eu era capaz de ver seus músculos através da camisa marrom-avermelhada que ele usava. Ele também tinha uma calça preta apertada e tênis de cor amarelada. O destino parecia estar trabalhando contra mim nesse duelo. Em seu campo tinha um "Dragon Dark End" com 2100 pontos de ATK. Ele não tinha cartas viradas para baixo, ou cartas mágicas de qualquer tipo. Seus pontos de vida estavam em 1000 e ele tinha quatro cartas na mão.

(1000/?)

Eu, por outro lado, tinha 900 pontos de vida e e nenhuma carta na minha mão. No meu campo também havia um monstro: "Botanical Lion" com 1900 pontos de ATK. A carta virada para baixo em meu campo era "Overdoom Line", da qual dependia parte da minha estratégia. Dois combos possíveis, utilizando apenas uma carta. Se eu pudesse puxar o "Premature Burial", o "Queen of Thorns" monstro synchro em meu cemitério ganharia ATK 1000, porque seria invocado especialmente. Com um total de 3.200 pontos de ATK, eu venceria este duelo. A outra opção era puxar a "Mark of the Rose". Removendo o "Dark Verger" do meu cemitério, eu poderia assumir o controle de seu "Dragon Dark End", e seria fim de jogo para o homem de coração gelado.

Mas, "Será que eu poderia fazer isso?" eu pensei.

Eu me senti um movimento estranho na minha mão, então eu a segurei para ver o que estava causando o problema. O problema era eu. Eu estava tremendo. Minha mão estava tremendo e eu podia sentir os sentimentos confiante escapulindo.

(1000/ 900)

"Bem, bem, incerta do resultado não?" Ele zombou das sombras, esperando impacientemente pelo meu movimento.

Sua boca estava curvada em um sorriso torto, eu podia sentir que ele tinha algo de sinistro na manga. Tinham que ser as cartas em sua mão. Uma, ou possivelmente mais, poderia ser uma carta contadora para a minha próxima jogada. Mesmo com esse risco, eu ainda tinha que me arriscar.

"Eu vou te mostrar um movimento!" Eu anunciei, colocando a mão no meu deck.

Pequenas gotas de suor escorriam pelo meu rosto como os segundos para o resultado final da minha fé se aproximavam.

"Cabe à sorte agora."

"Minha vez!" puxei a carta do topo do meu deck e virei-a lentamente para vê-la.

"O Q-Quê? N-Não, não pode ser!"

Meus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa e pânico. Sentimentos de desepção me surpreenderam com uma explosã não puxei nenhuma das cartas de que precisava. Em vez disso eu tinha "Black Rose Garden", uma magia de campo. Não havia um uso para ele, já que seu monstro já estava em campo, acabando com o objetivo do jardim de cortar ataque de um monstro no meio, quando invocado.

"E-Eu termino a minha vez", anunciei vergonhosamente, abaixando minha cabeça para que a franja pudesse cobrir meus olhos.

"Heh, Heh, mesmo depois de todo esse esforço para se manter viva, você decide ceder agora?" o estranho provocou, com o rugido do seu "Dragon Dark End" para apoiá-lo.

"Eu ativo o efeito do meu dragão, removendo do campo o seu "Botanical Lion" e diminuindo seu próprio ATK em 500.

Ergui a cabeça, só para ver a visão horrível da única defesa que eu tinha desmoronar em pó. "Dragon Dark End" encolheu ligeiramente, devido ao seu próprio. No entanto, o dragão ainda pairava mais de quatro metros acima da minha cabeça. Lentamente, o homem caminhou em minha direção com aquela expressão maligna sorrindente em seu rosto.

"Droga. Isso não vai acabar bem, só sei isso."

Assustada, dei um passo para trás, só para encontrar a borda do edifício, juntamente com uma queda de 50 andares para a rua escura abaixo.

"Morte ... no momento do impacto ..." Lembrei-me de ouvir o homem avisar no início do duelo.

"Só pode haver um sobrevivente", ele ameaçou: "A partir desta altura, cair irá causará apenas a morte no momento do impacto."

O estranho sorriu e ordenou o seu ataque final, "Dragon Dark End! Acabe com os pontos de vida da Akiza!"

Olhei com horror o dragão enorme carregando seu ataque.

"Dark Nova Stream." Ele disse calmamente.

Ouvi suas palavras apenas momentos antes das espirais chamas de violentas serem cuspidas para fora da boca do dragão e colidirem com o meu corpo.

"Aaahhhhh!" Eu gritava de imensa dor .

Parecia que eu estava sendo queimada viva, sufocada pela água, e esmagado por rochas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Então alguma coisa, diferente. Do ar. Passado rapidamente sobre meus ouvidos. Eu estava caindo.

"É este o fim? Eu vou morrer aqui?" as perguntas circulavam pela minha cabeça.

Como eu estava perdendo a consciência, o meu pensamento lento e tornou-se espesso como sopa. Eu me senti como se um cobertor pesado estivesse cobrindo minha cabeça, sufocando qualquer ação lógica a tomar.

Meu último pensamento foi: "Por quê eu?" Então o mundo desapareceu em um profundo, espaço escuro preto.

* * *

><p><strong>"If this was confusing at all, then I'm sorry for that.<strong>

**Background on how this starts comes in later chapters.**

**Plz comment on anything ^-^" - MaryRose Szurley  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oi pessoas Com a permissão da escritora, é claro, eu trago pra vocês uma das fanfics mais perfeitas que já li sobre esse casal. É claro que como podem ver, a história aqui foge um pouco da história real do desenho. Mas mesmo assim, para quem gosta disso, vale muito à pena ler. ^^ Lembrando que todos os personagens não sao meus, pertencem à Kazuki Takahashi, e que a história e trama, pertencem à MaryRose Szurley.<em>

_.net/u/2855865/Majestic_Stardust_

_Aqui está o perfil dela. ^.^ Bem é isso, nos vemos no proximo cap? ;x  
><em>


End file.
